doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Magician's Apprentice
|ant = The Doctor's Meditation |sig = The Witch's Familiar |hecho ant = Prologue |hecho sig = The Witch's Familiar }}The Magician's Apprentice es el primer episodio de la novena temporada moderna de Doctor Who. Es el primero de una historia de dos partes, sucedido por The Witch's Familiar. Se emitió el 19 de septiembre de 2015. Sinopsis ¿Dónde está el Doctor? Cuando los cielos de la Tierra han sido congelados por una misteriosa fuerza alienígena, Clara necesita a su amigo. Pero, ¿dónde está el Doctor, y de qué se está escondiendo? Mientras asuntos del pasado vuelven para atormentarlo, viejos enemigos se encontrarán cara a cara, y, para el Doctor y Clara, sobrevivir parece imposible. Argumento En un campo de batalla brumoso, varios soldados escapan de un avión que dejaba caer bombas sobre ellos. Cuando las cosas se tranquilizan un poco, momentos después del bombardeo, uno de los soldados ve una figura de pequeño tamaño cerca a ellos. El compañero del soldado le advierte que deben salir del lugar, pues drones Kal iban a pasar por el área para acabar con los sobrevivientes al bombardeo. El soldado dice haber visto un niño, y le dice a su compañero que los alcanzará pronto. Luego se aleja del lugar, corriendo. Se acerca rápidamente, y descubre que, en efecto, se trataba de un niño, a quien le dice que se detenga. Vestido en el mismo uniforme que el soldado, el niño se da la vuelta atemorizado. El soldado le pregunta si está perdido, a lo que el niño asiente, mientras que la Tierra debajo de ellos tiembla ligeramente. El soldado le advierte al niño que ha de quedarse completamente inmóvil y en silencio. El soldado le dice al niño, luego de analizar la situación con un escáner, que se encuentran sobre un campo de minas de mano, y por ello estarán a salvo siempre y cuando no se muevan ni hagan ruido. left|200px|El pequeño Davros. El soldado extrae algunas herramientas, mientras que intenta mantener tranquilo al niño, preguntándole si ha visto una mina de mano alguna vez. El niño asiente nuevamente, y señala la pierna del soldado, a la cual se encuentra aferrada un mano con lodo. El soldado observa su pierna, y vuelve a mirar al niño, justo antes de que la mina de mano se active y succione al soldado por un agujero en el suelo. Luego de que el soldado es tragado por la mina, el agujero se cierra perfectamente. Solo y asustado por lo que acaba de ver, el niño grita, pidiendo ayuda. Sus gritos agravan la situación, pues más minas de mano emergen del suelo, alertadas por los gritos. El Doctor llega para ayudar al niño, pero se sorprende mucho al descubrir que la guerra es la Guerra de los Mil Años y que el niño es Davros antes de ser degenerado. right|250px|Colonia Sarff buscando al Doctor en Karn. Colonia Sarff, un enviado de Davros está buscando al Doctor en todo el universo. No se encuentra en el Maldovarium. En la Proclamación de las Sombras la Arquitecta de las Sombras se niega a decirle a Sarff dónde está. En Karn, Ohila le advierte de los riesgos que traer buscar al Doctor. Colonia Sarff le dice a Ohila que Davros está muriendo, pero que quiere reunirse una vez más con el Doctor. Luego se va del lugar, no sin antes dejarle un mensaje a Ohila para el Doctor, sin saber que el Señor del Tiempo se encontraba cerca, escondido tras unas rocas. Clara está enseñando en la Escuela Coal Hill, donde logra ver, a través de una ventana, que hay un avión congelado en el cielo. En el resto del mundo también ha ocurrido lo mismo y rápidamente se ha vuelto un fenómeno en las noticias y redes sociales. El director de la escuela llega a la clase y le dice a Clara que UNIT la está convocando. left|250px|Clara se reúne con Missy. En los cuarteles centrales de UNIT, Kate Stewart está rastreando a todos los aviones congelados. Clara asume que los aviones no serán usados como armamento pues una invasión no da avisos previos. Mientras discuten sobre las posibilidades del suceso, reciben una llamada del canal de comunicación del Doctor. Al contestar, reciben un peculiar mensaje, el cual luego se revela que provenía de Missy, quien estaba escribiendo la letra de una canción con su nombre. Luego el texto se convierte en un vídeo, y Missy propone una reunión con Clara, bajo ciertos términos propuestos por ella misma, para asegurar que Clara se sienta cómoda y segura al ir. A las 16:00, Clara y Missy se reúnen en un café, donde Missy demuestra su habilidad para congelar un avión, lo cual es un simple truco de los Señores del Tiempo. Luego le muestra a Clara el disco de confesión del Doctor, en el cual se encuentra sus últimos deseos y testamento. Este disco solo puede ser entregado solo al amigo más cercano de un Señor del Tiempo en el día de su muerte. El disco correspondiente al Doctor fue entregado a Missy, lo cual confundió a Clara, quien creía que debería haber sido entregado a ella. No podía ser abierto hasta que el Doctor muriese. El Doctor está viviendo su último día, y por ello ha venido a la Tierra. Clara le dice a Kate que busque eventos en los que el Doctor ha estado presente que no involucren una amenaza alienígena, y ello los lleva a Essex, en Inglaterra, en la Edad Media. right|250px|El Doctor y los demás ante Sarff. Clara y Missy llegan a un castillo, usando un manipulador del vórtice. Allí, el Doctor está realizando un espectáculo musical ante un grupo de personas. Ellos creen que el Doctor es un mago y su aprendiz es Bors. Sarff llega y obliga al Doctor a reunirse con Davros. Sarff le arroja al Doctor su destornillador sónico, el cual le había entregado a Davros de niño, antes de enterarse de quién se trataba realmente. Esto hace que el Doctor se sienta avergonzado por sus acciones, y por ello acepta a ir con Sarff. El Doctor, Clara y Missy son teletransportados a la nave de Sarff. En la ausencia del Doctor, Bors, ahora un títere Dalek toma posesión de la TARDIS y le informa al Alto Comando Dalek. Durante el viaje al lugar donde Davros se encontraba, aparentemente un hospital-nave en el espacio, el Doctor le cuenta a Clara quién es Davros; le dice que es el creador de los Daleks, un hijo de la guerra que encerró a su propia especie en tanques metálicos para preservarlos. En el hospital, el Doctor va con Sarff a ver a Davros, dejando a Clara con Missy. Tanto el Doctor como Missy pueden sentir que la gravedad es perfectamente natural, como si estuviesen en un planeta y no en el espacio. Missy cree que no se encuentran en el espacio, sino en un planeta. Para probar lo que creía, Missy abre la puerta de la nave y camina por el espacio, para la sorpresa de Clara. Poco tiempo después Clara la sigue, y caminan un poco más por el espacio, sin dificultad alguna. left|250px|Davros al borde de la muerte. El Doctor se reúne con Davros, y hablan acerca del conflicto que han tenido desde siempre - ¿Estaba Davros en lo correcto al crear a los Daleks, o le falta compasión? En ese momento, Davros reproduce varios vídeos del Doctor en los que él habla de la muerte. Para probar su punto, Davros hace que el Doctor razone acerca de la posibilidad de eliminar a los Daleks. Adicionalmente, el Doctor considera si sería correcto matar a un niño que solo causaría daños una vez que creciese. Recordando haber visto a Davros cuando era niño, el Doctor le dice que entiende lo que está diciendo. En el espacio, Missy se da cuenta de que, una vez que te encuentras en el planeta, empiezas a sincronizarte con él. La ilusión desaparece, y se revela que se encuentran a las afueras de una ciudad, en el medio de un territorio yermo. Al ver el panorama, Missy se encuentra espantada, mientras que Clara está confundida. Al mismo tiempo, Davros le revela la verdad al Doctor: se encuentran en Skaro, el planeta original de los Daleks. right|250px|Los Daleks con la TARDIS, Missy y Clara. Habiendo sido avistados por los Daleks, Clara y Missy son llevadas ante el Dalek Supremo, quien tiene la TARDIS y un gran arma apuntándola. Missy intenta razonar con los Daleks, les dice que si no destruyen la TARDIS, ella puede enseñarles a pilotarla, y podrían viajar por el universo y conquistarlo. Sin embargo, Missy es exterminada, y su cuerpo se desvanece, aparentemente los Daleks han mejorado su armamento desde el Asedio de Trenzalore. El Doctor le ruega a Davros que no permita que le hagan daño a Clara, pero Davros confiesa que si bien los creó, ya no puede controlar a los Daleks. Davros resalta la preferencia de los Daleks por esperar a que Clara corra. Cuando ella intenta escapar, la exterminan. Davros continúa razonando con el Doctor: le dice que nada de esto hubiese ocurrido si el Doctor no hubiese tenido compasión cuando pudo acabar con Davros de niño. Esto ocasionó que Davros eventualmente fuese capaz de crear a los Daleks, los cuales finalmente matarían a Clara y a Missy. left|250px|El Doctor a punto de exterminar al pequeño Davros. De vuelta en el campo de batalla, el Doctor regresa al lugar donde había dejado a Davros de niño, aunque confundiéndolo pues esta vez había aparecido detrás de él. El Doctor le explica que ha venido del futuro, y cuando Davros le pregunta si ha venido a salvarlo, él responde que ha venido para salvar a sus amigos. Mostrando el arma rota de un Dalek, el Doctor observa a Davros, y grita con furia "¡Exterminar!" Reparto * El Doctor - Peter Capaldi * Clara Oswald - Jenna Coleman * Missy - Michelle Gomez * Davros - Julian Bleach * Colonia Sarff - Jami Reid-Quarrell * Kate - Jemma Redgrave * Jac - Jaye Griffiths * Mike - Harki Bhambra * Bors - Daniel Hoffmann-Gill * Niño - Joey Price * Kanzo - Benjamin Cawley * Sr. Dunlop - Aaron Neil * Ohila - Clare Higgins * Voz de los Daleks - Nicholas Briggs * Arquitecta de las Sombras - Kelly Hunter * Alison - India Ria Amarteifio * Ryan - Dasharn Anderson * Reportero - Stefan Adegbola * Reportero - Shin-Fei Chen * Reportero - Lucy Newman-Williams * Estudiante - Demi Papaminas * Dalek - Barnaby Edwards * Dalek - Nicholas Pegg * Soldado - Jonathan Ojinnaka Equipo Referencias Mundo real * El hecho de que el Doctor pueda tocar la guitarra eléctrica se debe a que en el pasado Peter Capaldi pertenecía a una banda y allí aprendió a tocarla. * Clara le dice a sus alumnos que enciendan sus celulares y revisen sitios web de noticias y Twitter y usen el hashtag ThePlanesHaveStopped (LosAvionesSeHanDetenido en español) para ver si el fenómeno estaba ocurriendo a nivel mundial. * La línea "No entres dócilmente en esa buena noche" proviene del poema Do not go gentle into that good night de Dylan Thomas. El Doctor * El Doctor puede tocar la guitarra eléctrica. Toca la introducción de "Pretty Woman". * El Doctor afirma que el día de ayer usaba una pajarita, y un día antes una larga bufanda. * El Doctor rompe la cuarta pared tocando brevemente la parte de bajo del tema de Doctor Who. * El Doctor inventó la palabra "dude" (tío). * El Doctor bromea diciendo que compró su tanque en línea para sus peces, queriendo decir tanque para peces. Afirma que será muy gracioso en unos siglos. * Mientras que Bors y el Doctor se enfrascan en una pelea con hacha, Bors llevaba consigo un arma de verdad, mientras que el Doctor llevó su guitarra eléctrica, explicando que el término "hacha" también significa eso. * El Doctor le enseñó a los medievales algo de matemática. * El Doctor dice que un narciso no es una espada. * El Doctor le dio canicas a Bors, y creyó que había tragado una de ellas y por ello se estaba asfixiando. * Davros dice no saber qué es lo que los Daleks planean hacer con Missy, Clara y la TARDIS, explicando que el Doctor sabe "cómo son los niños". * Davros aprueba el nuevo rostro del Doctor, diciendo que se parece mucho al suyo. Notas de historia * Para que el regreso de Davros fuese una sorpresa, no se acreditó a Julian Bleach hasta que el episodio se estrenó. ** El joven Davros, interpretado por Joey Price, no aparece en los créditos como Davros, sino como "Niño". * En galés, "Sarff" significa "serpiente". * Este es el primer inicio de temporada desde el regreso de Doctor Who en 2005 en ser dirigido por una mujer. * En los créditos, aparecen los creadores de los Kahler, Skullions, Hath, Blowfish, Ood, y Sycorax, que aparecieron cuando Colony Sarff estaba buscando al Doctor. Es la primera aparición de los Skullions en Doctor Who, habiendo sido introducidos en The Sarah Jane Adventures. * Es la primera vez en que un Dalek de Armas Especiales aparece hablando en pantalla y también se revela que los recuadros dorados que circulan su domo se iluminan. Este es un detalle sobre el que se solía especular y discutir desde la primera aparición de este tipo de Daleks en Remembrance of the Daleks, serial en el que no aparecen hablando, así como tampoco habla el Dalek de Armas Especiales que aparece en Asylum of the Daleks. * El episodio empieza justo a partir del momento en que termina The Doctor's Meditation. * La secuencia inicial de títulos fue modificada ligeramente, dándole un tono un poco más purpúreo. * Missy usó un alto temporal para detener a los aviones en pleno vuelo. * El Doctor comenta que a su fiesta final todo él está invitado, posiblemente refiriéndose a sus encarnaciones previas. * Missy se muestra ofendida cuando el Doctor confiesa que Davros es su archienemigo. * El nuevo diseño de la TARDIS es visto por un instante. * Colonia Sarff viaja por el Hiper-espacio. * Missy le dice a Clara que nunca confíe en un hombre por su vehículo, refiriéndose al Doctor y su TARDIS. * La lectura del episodio ocurrió el 9 de febrero, y la producción del mismo se dio a partir del 12 del mismo mes. Rating 4.6 millones en la primera noche. Filmación Tenerife, Islas Canarias Continuidad * El Doctor se encuentra oculto mientras Colonia Sarff lo busca en Karn. Luego, tiene una conversación con Ohila sobre el mensaje que han recibido. (WC: Prologue) Tras esto, se va a meditar en 1138 (TV: The Doctor's Meditation), donde Clara y Missy lo encuentran. * Clara menciona que han pasado "siglos" desde que han visto a por última vez. (TV: Death in Heaven) * Missy insulta a Clara, llamándola nano-cerebro. El Duodécimo Doctor insultó de manera similar a los humanos, llamándolos cerebros-pudín. (TV: Deep Breath) * El Doctor ha mencionado previamente que está huyendo de una antigua familiaridad. (WC: Prologue, TV: The Doctor's Meditation) Este resulta ser Davros. * El Doctor dio a Ohila un disco de confesión previamente, indicándole que sabía a quién entregarlo. (WC: Prologue) Esta persona resulta ser Missy. * Clara dice que el Doctor podría "hacerse escocés" si UNIT lo llama sin un motivo claro. (TV: Deep Breath) * Missy vuelve a presentarse ante UNIT en sus pantallas con su canción "Hey Missy". (TV: Death in Heaven) * Missy trata su supuesta resurrección sin preocuparse mucho del tema, pese a que fue disparada por un Cyberman delante de Clara y el Doctor. (TV: Death in Heaven) Esta es la cuarta vez en que el Amo escapa de una muerte segura sin dar explicaciones acerca de su superviviencia. (TV: Castrovalva, Planet of Fire, Survival) No obstante, en el siguiente episodio explica cómo fue posible. * Clara se considera como la mejor amiga del Doctor. (TV: Death in Heaven) * Missy tiene una nueva versión de su dispositivo, con el que mata a múltiples personas. (TV: Dark Water ''/ ''Death in Heaven) * Missy pide a Clara que le diga "algo bonito" o matará a todo el personal de UNIT que la acompaña. (TV: Dark Water ''/ ''Death in Heaven) * Missy dice que un Señor del Tiempo debe fallecer después de una meditación en la que muestran que lo aceptan. (WC: Prologue, TV: The Doctor's Meditation) * Clara señala el hecho de que Missy siempre esté intentando matar al Doctor. (TV: Terror of the Autons et al.) * Missy utiliza un manipulador del vórtice. (TV: The Empty Child et al.) * El Doctor recuerda a Clara que él y Missy se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo. (TV: Terror of the Autons, Utopia, et al.; PROSA: ''The Eight Doctors'', The Dark Path) * Missy describe el viaje temporal por manipulador del vórtice como algo "barato y desagradable". (TV: The Big Bang, CÓMIC: Space in Dimension Relative and Time) * Missy pregunta a Clara si Danny Pink sigue muerto. (TV: Dark Water / Death in Heaven) * Clara se sorprende con el abrazo del Doctor sabiendo que a él no le gusta hacerlo. (TV: Deep Breath, Listen) Él le recuerda que es una forma de ocultar el rostro. (TV: Death in Heaven) * El Doctor menciona haber ayudado a Bors y a sus hombres a cavar un pozo. (TV: The Doctor's Meditation) * Bors llama "mago" al Doctor. (TV: Time Heist, Last Christmas, The Doctor's Meditation) * Cuando el Doctor dice que ha estado en Essex el día entero, Bors le recuerda que ha estado allí tres semanas. (TV: The Doctor's Meditation) * El Doctor menciona haber pasado el día usando una pajarita, refiriéndose a su encarnación anterior, (TV: The Eleventh Hour et al.) y el día anterior a ese usando una larga bufanda, refiriéndose a su cuarta encarnación. (TV: Robot et al.) * Vuelven a aparecer la Hermandad de Karn, (TV: The Brain of Morbius, The Night of the Doctor), la Arquitecta de las Sombras y la Proclamación de las Sombras, (TV: The Stolen Earth) y los Judoon. (TV: Smith and Jones, et al.) * Colonia Sarff visita El Maldovarium. (TV: The Pandorica Opens, A Good Man Goes to War) Allí, aparecen varias especies: ** Sycorax (TV:The Christmas Invasion) ** Ood (TV: The Impossible Planet, et al.) ** Skullions (TV: The Man Who Never Was) ** Haths (TV: The Doctor's Daughter) ** Kahlers (TV: A Town Called Mercy) * El Doctor afirma que ya no tiene un destornillador sónico. Ya había dejado de utilizarlo previamente, cuando el destornillador fue destruido por los Terileptils en su quinta encarnación (TV: The Visitation et al.) * Bors se convierte en una marioneta Dalek. (TV: Asylum of the Daleks, The Time of the Doctor) * El Doctor dice que Davros es un niño de la Guerra de los Mil Años. (TV: Genesis of the Daleks; AUDIO: Innocence) * Davros reproduce grabaciones de algunas de sus confrontaciones previas con otras encarnaciones del Doctor: ** El Cuarto Doctor (TV: Genesis of the Daleks) ** El Quinto Doctor (TV: Resurrection of the Daleks) ** El Sexto Doctor (TV: Revelation of the Daleks) ** El Séptimo Doctor (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks) ** El Décimo Doctor (TV: The Stolen Earth) *** En el caso de la grabación del Cuarto Doctor, particularmente relevante con la situación en la que se encuentran, Davros reproduce la pregunta que hizo el Doctor a sus acompañantes: "Si alguien que conociese el futuro te señalase a un niño y te dijese que ese niño crecería como alguien totalmente malvado y se convertiría en un dictador sin escrúpulos que destruiría millones de vidas, ¿serías capaz de matar a ese niño?" (TV: Genesis of the Daleks) * El Doctor y Davros hablan acerca de la Última Gran Guerra del Tiempo (PROSA: Engines of War, TV: The Day of the Doctor) y las discusiones que mantuvieron ambos sobre los Daleks desde su primer encuentro. (TV: Genesis of the Daleks, et al.) El Doctor afirma que la discusión se acabó en la guerra, pero Davos cree que no. (TV: The Stolen Earth/''Journey's End) * Davros recuerda al Doctor que él no controla a los Daleks. (TV: ''Genesis of the Daleks, et al.) * Clara sigue dando clases relacionadas con Jane Austen. (TV: The Caretaker) Sin embargo, parece haber conocido (e incluso besado) a la autora en algún momento entre su anterior clase y esta. * El Doctor ya contempló anteriormente la posibilidad de morir en un campo de batalla en Trenzalore. (TV: The Time of the Doctor) * Cuando UNIT señala ubicaciones visitadas por el Doctor alrededor del planeta en un intento de deducir a dónde podría haber ido, Jac menciona San Martino, (TV: The Masque of Mandragora), Troya (TV: The Myth Makers), múltiples visitas a Nueva York (TV: The Chase, et al) y tres posibles versiones de Atlantis. (TV: The Underwater Menace, The Dæmons, The Time Monster) * El Doctor deduce que la guerra debe de ser muy antigua teniendo en cuenta la mezcla de tecnología en el campo de batalla. Él hizo la misma observación en exactamente la misma guerra anteriormente. (TV: Genesis of the Daleks) * Missy ofrece a los Daleks algo similar a lo que ofreció el Doctor en su primer encuentro con ellos (TV: The Daleks), ofreciendo enseñarlos a operar la TARDIS a cambio de salvarse. * Davros cree que la mayor debilidad del Doctor es su compasión. Los Daleks han hecho la misma observación anteriormente. (TV: Victory of the Daleks) * Las formas de vida que se convirtieron en los Daleks eran humanoides. (TV: The Daleks, Genesis of the Daleks) * El Amo y los Daleks trabajaron juntos en otra ocasión. (TV: Frontier in Space) * Clara combina sus habilidades con ordenadores y su capacidad de entender comportamientos para encontrar al Doctor. Ella hizo lo mismo previamente para encontrar a las víctimas descargadas por la Señora Kizlet. (TV: The Bells of Saint John) * El Amo pareció haber sido exterminado por los Daleks en otra ocasión (TV: Doctor Who) * El interés del Doctor por la música no es nada nuevo: según Madame Vastra, él incluso preparó un grupo musical en el que había al menos un filósofo famoso. (TV: Deep Breath) Varias de las encarnaciones previas del Doctor demostraron tener talento musical con ciertos instrumentos: ** El Segundo Doctor tocaba la flauta (TV: The Power of the Daleks, et al.) ** El Séptimo Doctor sabía tocar cucharas (TV: Time and the Rani, The Greatest Show in the Galaxy, PROSA: Strange England) ** El Décimo Doctor afirmó haber tocado la tuba en un concierto (TV: Music of the Spheres) ** El Undécimo Doctor creía que el aria "L'amour est un oiseau rebelle" que estaba escuchando Oswin Oswald era una que él solía tocar con el triángulo (TV: Asylum of the Daleks) ru:Подмастерье чародея de:277 - The Magician's Apprentice pt:The Magician's Apprentice cy:The Magician's Apprentice (stori deledu) en:The Magician's Apprentice (TV story) Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 9 (DW-M) Categoría:Episodios de 2015 Categoría:Episodios del Duodécimo Doctor Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna Categoría:Episodios y seriales con Daleks Categoría:Episodios y seriales con Davros Categoría:Episodios y seriales con el Amo Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Coal Hill School Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Skaro Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Karn Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Essex Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en el siglo XII Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Shoreditch Categoría:Episodios con Judoon Categoría:Episodios con Sycorax Categoría:Episodios con Ood